Hey New Girl!
by Elfin Hime no Hoshi
Summary: Uh... yeah... basically, for now, it's Jewel Milena, *Oliver Wood's girlfriend* coming to Hogwarts after 4 years being gone. She's met Harry, Ron, and Hermione now.


She walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Harry, Ron and Hermione talking, surprisingly about a new student (which happened to be her) to be joining the Gryffindor house. "I overheard Dumbledore making arrangements for her. I'm rather sure that she's sharing a room with me," said Hermione. "There was this woman that came with her. She had taken her robes, wand and books (which she had bought prior to arriving at Hogwarts) and said that the girl would be back soon." "What's her name?" asked Ron. Jewel walked up behind them. "I'm not sure," said Hermione. Jewel was standing right behind her. "Jewel," she said. All three of them turned around from where they were sitting in front of the fire they had going. "My name is Jewel. I presume that you three are Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and of course, the infamous Harry Potter." Harry blushed from this remark. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Jewel," he said. "Thank you, Harry." Hermione knew nothing about her, so she had to find out at least something. "Just out of my curiosity, do you happen to know anyone here at Hogwarts?" "Well, actually, I know quite a few. I'm sure that all of the professors have remained her, all except the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, a position which has been filled many times since my leave 4 years ago. Well, at least that's what Oliver tells me." "Oliver? Oliver Wood? Are you his sister or something?" asked Harry. "Yes, Oliver Wood. And about the sister comment, not quite," said Jewel, who laughed under her breath. "I know him in a more... flirtatious manner." "You mean you two are..." said Hermione, her eyes starting to widen. "Together? Yes. Have been for what will be 5 years now. He asked me on Christmas Day our first year. It was really nice. Hermione- if you want to hear the story, I'll tell you after dinner, alright?" Hermione nodded. "We both say 'now and forever' anytime we talk about such a topic. Anyway, when we left each other's company at the train station, he gave me a letter and told me not to read it until I got to my dormitory." She took an envelope out of her pocket. "Here it is." On the front of the envelope written were the words:

"_To Jewel Milena- Do not open until in your dorm._

_With love, Oliver Wood._"

"Can we hear it?" asked Hermione, seemingly interested. "Sure, Hermione, you all can hear his letter. I have no knowledge of what he has written, but I'll read it anyway." She opened the envelope and took out 2 sheets of paper. She shrugged. "Here goes!" She started reading.

"_To My Dearest Jewel,_

_Good luck at Hogwarts this year and congratulations on getting into Gryffindor again. There are some great people in that house now. Speaking of that, I need you to watch over Harry Potter while I'm unable to be there. He's the Seeker on the Quidditch team and he has a lot of talent, like I've said before. I'm sure he hasn't been told yet, but I've spoken to Madam Hooch and arranged for him to be Captain of the team this year. Tell him for me. On different terms, I know you haven't been to Hogwarts in a few years, but that first year we came was great. We had many fun times. 'Now and forever.' I put an enchantment on this letter so that when you are done reading it, a picture will form in your hand. Put this picture frame by your bed where you can see it, and think of me often. Remember this one thing:_

_I love you, Jewel._

_-Oliver Wood"_

Jewel held out her hand, in which a frame started to form. Inside the picture frame was a picture of Oliver, looking his best. The bottom of the frame had a golden-written phrase: "_Jewel, I will love you forever. -Oliver_" "He is so sweet to me, "she said in a loving tone and smiled. "By the way, congratulations on becoming Captain, Harry. If you ever need any help on any aspect of the game of Quidditch, you can always come to me. Oliver has taught me all he knows, and I adapted rather quickly. I guess it's genetic, but who knows..." Harry was awestruck- he hadn't moved since Jewel said he was Captain. "Harry!" Ron and Hermione said in unison. "I'm Quidditch Captain? This is definitely a good feeling!" Harry was gleaming, no doubt about it. "Well, I'm going to go unpack, but before I go...Aury!" she called. Out of Jewel and Hermione's room came a white owl, which landed on Jewel's outstretched arm. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, this is Aurora, Aury for short. Wait," she said, looking at the paper substance in Aurora's claws. "Aury, what do you have there?" Aurora had an envelope in her claws. Written on the front were the words:

"_To My Jewel."_

"Okay, my parents, or another one from Oliver...hm." She opened the envelope. The paper that was in it flew out before she could get a chance to grab it, and started floating in the air, then opened itself. On the inside, there was Oliver, sitting on a bed in front of a white wall with a picture of Jewel hanging on it. It had 3 shapes below this "moving picture"- an arrow, a circle, and a square. Obviously, Oliver knew she had never had one of these before, so he had circled the arrow and wrote "push me" by it. "Okay, I will push the button." she said before laughing, and then pressing it. When she did so, Oliver started talking. "Oh sorry, the buttons aren't labeled," he said. He waved a wand and said a spell, making labels appear. "Ah," said Jewel, "that would be useful." Oliver spoke again. "Hello Jewel. I see you met Hermione, Ron, and, Potter, of course. Did you read my letter?" "That I did," she replied, "and yes, I told him, and yes, I got the picture of you. How are you doing, Olly?" "I thought I asked you not to say that in front of people... please don't. Okay?" "Fine," she replied. "But you don't get to call me Jules either." She had a sarcastic smile on her face, and Oliver's eyebrow raised. "Anyway... if you ever want to talk to me, all you have to do is press the arrow. If I don't show up after a little while, press the circle, leave me a message, and press the square to end it. This applies to you three also. I must be leaving now, Jewel. I love you," he said. "I love you, too. Goodbye." "Bye!" the other three yelled from behind her. "Goodbye you three. Goodnight Jewel." She nodded and he was gone. The paper folded itself up and landed in her hand. "Let's hope there isn't anymore!" she said with a laugh. "Once more, going to unpack now. See you all at dinner, and Hermione, meet me here and I'll tell you that story," she said, and then walked upstairs to her room. "Strange one, she is," said Ron. "What are you talking about? I think she's wonderful," Hermione said defensively. "Yeah, she's nice," said Harry, "and she obviously knows what she's doing. There's nothing strange in that, just good knowledge. However, that necklace she's wearing is a bit out of the ordinary." Jewel had been wearing a white, opaque stone, gold wire shaped around it, hanging from her neck by a thin strand of leather. Ron shrugged, and Hermione stood there, arms crossed, still a little offended at Ron's comment about her new friend. "I see nothing wrong with her. And by the way, didn't you say that you had Quidditch practice?" she said, obviously trying to get rid of them. At this, Harry and Ron looked at each other, suddenly remembering this fact, and ran out the door. "Ah, yes. Quiet." She sat down and started reading the book she was carrying. "Much better."


End file.
